half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Glock 17
The Glock 17, also known as the 9mm Pistol, is a weapon featured in Half-Life and its expansions. The standard issue weapon used by the Black Mesa security guards, it is one of the most common weapons in the game. It can be fired in either semi-automatic or automatic mode. Overview *In Half-Life, the Glock can first be found in the chapter Unforeseen Consequences; it can be obtained by killing the first seen security guard or dropped by a dying guard before the player exits the Anomalous Materials laboratory. After the chapter Apprehension, it can be retrieved from a security guard being eaten by a Barnacle. *A silencer-equipped Glock is also used by female Black Ops, but cannot be picked up by the player. Tactics *If fired in semi-automatic mode, the Glock is one of the most accurate weapons in the game. While it does little damage per shot, it has good accuracy even after multiple shots in a row. *Because of its accuracy, it is best used at long range. Most enemies have poor accuracy at long range, which puts the player at a major advantage. *When firing at long range, aim for the enemy's head is advised, as headshots do triple damage. This works very well against enemies that have high health, such as the Bullsquid. *This weapon shares ammo with the SMG, which makes it very easy to find ammo for this weapon throughout the game. *The Glock is one of the few weapons that functions underwater, therefore it is a good choice to use against the Ichthyosaur if one wishes to conserve Crossbow ammunition. However, it takes longer to kill an Ichthyosaur with the Glock than it does with the Crossbow. Automatic mode *The automatic mode is activated via secondary fire. *It is best used when an enemy unexpectedly appears while firing at long range. Its rate of fire is fast enough to kill an enemy at short range without too much trouble. *It also works well as a makeshift SMG before the player obtains one. However, they should make sure to reload often, as this mode quickly eats up ammo. Behind the scenes *The Glock was originally to have an attachable suppressor. Scrapped in the final version, the attachment and detachment animations are still in the model file. It is unknown where it would be obtained. As the suppressed Glock is used by female Black Ops as their primary weapon, it is likely it was to be acquired through killing one. *An early texture for the Glock featured in the Half-Life SDK files shows it was first to be a Glock 18.Half-Life SDK Trivia * The Tranquilizer Gun featured in Team Fortress Classic uses the Glock model, with the unused suppressor attached to it. *Similarly, Team Fortress Classic's Sentry Guns use the unsuppressed Glock firing sounds. *The Half-Life High Definition Pack turns the Glock into a Beretta M9. Gallery File:9mm pistol v.jpg|The Glock being held by the player. File:mag_1.png|The Glock's magazine. File:9mmhg_hd.png|The HD pistol, a Beretta M9. File:Beretta w.jpg|The Beretta world model. File:Pistol silencer.jpg|The cut suppressor. File:W silencer.jpg|The suppressed Glock worldmodel. File:GLOCK Side1.png|Early pistol texture showing it as a Glock 18. File:Glock17 hud.png|Glock 17 HUD icon. File:Beretta hud.png|Berreta M9 HUD icon. File:Shooting range gun.jpg|Barney Calhoun is given his gun (here a Beretta) in the shooting range. File:Are you crazy.jpg|Security guard practicing in the shooting range (here with a Beretta). List of appearances *''Half-Life: Day One'' *''Half-Life'' *''Half-Life: Uplink'' *''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' *''Half-Life: Decay'' Notes and references External links * de:Glock 17 Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:HECU weapons Category:Black Mesa weapons Category:Black Ops Weapons